


The List

by wellwthmonica



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: A little shade, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Leah is a good friend, Lists, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, all i write is fluff, simon is a good boyfriend, so is bram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwthmonica/pseuds/wellwthmonica
Summary: "Simon, that is disgustingly adorable." Leah draws a little arrow, deciding to start ranking them by the time they get to twenty, then she stops, "does ranking them seem shallow?""Hey, what number is that? And yes." Simon looks at her from the comfortable spot on her bed. He's curled up under a blanket with a heating pad and looks more cozy than he's ever been."Fifteen," Leah nods, "yeah, fifteen, and alright." She scratches out the arrow.OrrrrrrSimon and Leah spend a cold winter Saturday together working on a list of things he finds cute about Bram. Bram and Garrett spend the same day doing the same thing. Cuteness happens.





	1. Simon's List

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only wrote this practice writing flashbacks and to get out some of my headcanons. The concept is kinda weird and no one probably actually does this, but hey.
> 
> No beta, more typos.

"Ahhh, you know what's really cute about him?"  Simon looks at Leah, giggling again.

"Besides the oversized sweaters? Sure." Leah doesn't sound like it, but she's always up for hearing cute relationship stories from her best friend.

"Bram absolutely _hates_  falling asleep before me." Simon's still finding things about Bram that's extra cute other than his face. Leah has been keeping a list for him. Other things include: the oversized sweaters Bram wears when it starts getting cold, how excited he gets when around anything he likes, and the fact that he's taller than Simon but loves sitting on his lap. Simon almost died when Bram walked into class with a too big University of Georgia sweater sent to him by his dad and then he almost died again when Bram comfortably settled himself in his lap at lunch to allow space for a freshman that's new to the soccer team and wanted to talk.

_"Welcome to the team." Bram had smiled so sweetly that it made Simon want to melt. Then Bram found out that they had the same favorite team and the two of them didn't stop talking the entire time at lunch._

_"Hey," the freshman whispered and Bram raised an eyebrow, looking at him, "is that your...boyfriend?"_

_"Mmhn, yeah." Bram nodded, blushed a little, and giggled when the freshman's face lit up._

_"Cuute," they beamed and Bram smiled._

_"Thanks. He makes this relationship cute."_

"But isn't he like the world's sleepiest boy?" Bram's sleepiness is number six on the list of about fifteen. It's a known fact that Bram goes home and just collapses onto the couch or his bed and does his homework when he wakes up. If he knows practice is going to be really long, he'll do his homework during the downtime between school letting out and practice.

"He is, but yesterday we spent the night together-"

"Whoa, big moves."

"Shush, it's only because I was home alone and Bieber was acting weird and I got all paranoid, but anyway. We spent the night together and he was so sleepy, but he got all pouty about me not being asleep yet." Simon sounds so excited that it's actually adorable. He goes into detail and Leah listens supportively.

_"Siiiii," Bram whined, obviously on the verge of sleep with his eyes closed and his head on Simon's chest, "sleep."_

_"I'll go to sleep, but you sleep first." Simon poked his nose and he giggled sleepily, hiding his face in his chest._

_"I'm gonna be mad at you in the morning if you don't get enough sleep." Bram mumbled and Simon laughed at the sweetness of his boyfriend._

_"I'll keep that in mind." And Bram's asleep in just a few extra seconds with the help of Simon rubbing his back._

"Simon, that is disgustingly adorable." Leah draws a little arrow, deciding to start ranking them by the time they get to twenty, then she stops, "does ranking them seem shallow?"

"Hey, what number is that? And yes." Simon looks at her from the comfortable spot on her bed. He's curled up under a blanket with a heating pad and looks more cozy than he's ever been.

"Fifteen," Leah nods, "yeah, fifteen, and alright." She scratches out the arrow.

"Sixteen could definitely be how he sounds waking up. All sleepy and raspy and ugh!" Simon dramatically flails his legs and Leah laughs at him. He rolls over onto his side, "I'm serious! It's adorable!"

"Then I'll write it." And she does. Leah has no idea what they'll eventually do with this list, but maybe Simon will make the decision to show it to Bram. "Easily flustered" is #1, so maybe he'll blush about it for two periods like he does. Then he'll probably kiss all over Simon's face during lunch because PDA is #2.

"Do you think he does this with Garrett?" Simon looks at Leah, laying back on his stomach so that the heating pad spreads the warmth comfortably enough. Leah tried explaining that it doesn't make much difference, but Simon is silly and stubborn.

"You guys were basically made for each other, so I wouldn't doubt it." Leah chuckles, "You're amazingly alike when you look past the big aspects of your personalities."

"I feel like you just called us both weird..." Simon narrows his eyes playfully and Leah giggles.

"Maybe I did." Leah teases and Simon feigns hurt, gasping and rolling out of his blanket burrito. She smirks, "Si, please. Being weird hasn't been "bad" for about two years and it's even a trend now."

"Ah, true." And he curls back under his blanket."You're still mean."

"I'm mean for everyone else's sake. Anything else for this list right now?" Leah looks at him and he puts his phone down, thinking before shaking his head.

"Nope," and he lets the 'p' pop.


	2. Bram's List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should make a kink list instead because that really sounds like a praise kink." Garrett teases and Bram snorts.
> 
> "Yeah, okay, shut up. Twenty-three could be the way he kisses." Bram lays back down on the bed and Garrett joins him, moving from the computer chair to his back. Bram grunts, "ow."
> 
> Orrrr
> 
> Bram's version of the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I really like the way the way I write Garrett. Also, ya girl don't know soccer terms, chill out.
> 
> Edit: Why ain't nobody tell me Alice's boyfriend's name is Theo? I said his name was Thomas ;-;

"Bro, you can cook?" Garrett looks at Bram, who's laying upside down on the bed, while scribbling the word "foodie" as the twentieth edition to their list. The list also includes the words/phrases "clinginess", "love and support", and "terms of endearment" with a little note that says, "not the movie from 1983" next to the last one.

"Yeah, I can," Bram beams, "and Si loves everything I cook him. I've cooked for you before."

"Oh, shit, you're right. We're eating chicken nuggets right now though." Garrett pouts playfully and Bram snorts.

"You'll get over it. Twenty-one is most definitely his habit of rambling." Bram hums, sitting up once he started getting lightheaded. Bram remembers Simon talking the whole first or second time they managed to be alone together.

" _This is...surreal," Simon started, blinking again, "I never expected this."_

_"Expected what?" Bram watched him stretch out on the bed and realized what Simon might mean because there was actually a boy on his bed._

_A real boy. That's all his. Bram has never been selfish, but Simon's the one thing he can keep to himself and he intends to._

_Oh, God._

_"This entire thing," Simon gestured to the whole room, "I never expected to be laying on my boyfriend's bed."_

_The only thing Bram could get out was, "Same." The response was kind of weird since they were at his house but he was still trying to get over Simon being on his bed, even more the fact that Simon was his boyfriend and was on his bed._

_"When do we start saying "I love you?", you think?" Simon was looking at the floor, "Is it too early to be asking that? We've only been together for a week."_

_Simon kept rambling on and on, eventually Bram lost track of what he was talking about because he was staring at him. He was staring and imagining loving this boy forever._

"I feel as though you should absolutely show Simon this list." Garrett hums idly and Bram basically squeaks.

"No!" His voice hasn't hit that octave since he was what? 12?

"First of all, calm down. Second of all, I bet, like, $10 that he also has a list and would adore knowing you have one and would tell you in that weird little baby voice he does when he's gushing about something." Garrett's laughing and Bram's shooting him a look that kill. He probably does have one, "subtle similarities" being number #10.

"...I hope you get a pet and it runs away. Also, put that as twenty-two." Bram's pouting now and it's undeniably cute.

"That's why I'm gonna get a fish, and I think that's the weirdest one yet. Especially since he mostly uses it on his dog."

"No, no." And Bram explains how Simon uses it when he's sleepy or at the purest state of nirvana, which usually go hand and hand, or if he's really happy about something. He goes in detail and Garrett listens out of sheer curiosity.

_"Garrett, holy shit." Bram gasped, looking at the list again._

_"Whoa, bro, you don't curse, what's u-Bram, holy shit." Garrett gasped and Bram nodded, looking at him, "You're team captain."_

_"Yeah." It was there in bold black lettering. "Holy shit, you're co-captain."_

_Abraham Greenfeld - Captain_

_Garrett Laughlin - Co-Captain_

_"This is the greatest day of my life."_

_"I should go tell Simon."_

_"You should most definitely go tell Simon."_

_"You're lying." The two of them were laying in Simon's bed together, but now Simon was standing while Bram was spread out on the bed._

_"I wouldn't lie to you." Bram smiled and Simon laughed, laying on him again._

_"I'm so proud of you." Simon's tone was sweeter than melted candy and it was delicious. Almost intoxicating if Bram didn't recognize it as the voice he uses with Bieber. "And you told me you weren't good at soccer."_

_"Yeah, but apparently I am." Bram chuckled and Simon giggled, putting his hand on his stomach._

_"Your soccer abs say you are." Simon giggled, but it was still in that syrupy tone of perfection._

_"Yeah. Thanks. I love you."_

_"I love you too._ "

"We should make a kink list instead because that really sounds like a praise kink." Garrett teases and Bram snorts.

"Yeah, okay, shut up. Twenty-three could be the way he kisses." Bram lays back down on the bed and Garrett joins him, moving from the computer chair to his back. Bram grunts, "ow."

_Bram had never been in this situation before. In his head, sure, but never actually. Being kissed breathless feels as amazing as he thought it would._

_"You're noisy," Simon giggled breathlessly, "but it's not bad."_

_"I am?" Bram blushed and Simon nodded, leaning forward and kissing him again. Bram noticed it then, steady little mewls from the back of his throat as Simon does something wicked and beautiful with his tongue. He kisses like this isn't his first kiss and Bram would be worried if he didn't know that that wasn't true, if he didn't know that his baby ran from his first kiss._

_"Get closer," Simon panted and Bram didn't have time to think before his legs were wrapped around Simon's waist and he was being kissed again and again and again until the rest of the Spiers come home, including Alice, who's back on another Christmas break with her boyfriend Theo in tow._

_"Si?" Alice called from the hallway and Simon rolled off of him, but not before giving him a look that meant they'll continue. Simon laid on his side and Bram did also, cuddling up to him to make the scene look more innocent and less like an interrupted makeout session. They were lucky as Alice peeked in as soon as they finished moving around. She beamed, "Hi."_

_"Hi." The two boys accidentally said in unison, but it just made everything cuter._

_"Bram, are you okay? Alice blinked, "you're a little red."_

_"Yeah," Bram nodded shyly, "I'm fine, thanks." Even though he's kind of not, his brain's still not functioning fully after having his boyfriend's tongue down his throat for God knows how long._

"You're actually kinda comfortable." Garrett smirks and Bram wiggles until he falls off.

"And you're disrespectful," Bram sits up again, "I might show this to him."

"It would really fuel your love for each other." And Garrett heads downstairs to rummage through the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed because they make my heart happy.


	3. The Combination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My abs are on there because you're predictable." Bram teases, poking his boyfriend's side playfully.
> 
> "Agh!" Simon squeaks before he responds, "Predictable is you having my absolutely not cute freckles on here, you demon."
> 
> Orrrr
> 
> Our two gaybies talk about their lists and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and I hope satisfactory.

"Braaam," Simon calls from the bedroom, "are you still naked?"

"Very much so." Bram peeks out, a towel around his waist. He shows enough of his torso though to satisfy the whirlpool of hormones on his bed that is Simon. He watches Simon unabashedly check him out with a little giggle. Simon is a confidence booster.

"Nice," Simon hugs a pillow close, "you can get dressed."

"Thank you, sir." And Bram slips back into the bathroom, coming back out after a couple of minutes.

Simon had an idea while he was in there. He took a picture of the list he and Leah made and sent it as a text. If he's lucky, Bram won't look at his phone the entire time he's here and he can go home, go to sleep, and deal with it later.

And then Bram's phone goes off and he grabs it and shit, there's literally no way of distracting him now. Bram chuckles a little at the message he got from whoever and then Simon watches as he starts to blush until he's probably the deepest shade of red ever seen.

The list is titled "20 Things Simon Loves About Bram" and 17-20 are just absolutely mushy as they read:

17\. His laugh (World's giggliest boyfriend)  
18\. His eyes  
19\. How he always overestimates how much bed I have  
20\. His kisses

"I am not the world's most gigglest boyfriend," Bram speaks finally, "though I do fall off your bed religiously."

"Disagree and agree, because you giggle like a little girl when you're sleepy, and when are you not sleepy? And you do and it will never not be funny." Simon gets up, hugging him around his waist. He leans up a little so that they're face-to-face, "Leah convinced me to share that with you."

"...you wanna see mine?" Bram smiles shyly and Simon gasps.

"I don't know how you have one of me since you're cuter than me, but go for it." And Bram slips out of his hold to grab it from his desk.  
.  
.  
.  
"My abs are on there because you're predictable." Bram teases, poking his boyfriend's side playfully.

"Agh!" Simon squeaks before he responds, "Predictable is you having my absolutely not cute freckles on here, you demon."

"Wow, don't you ever say that to me ever again." Bram pokes his side again and Simon laughs.

"Poking would never be on this since you're a poke monster." Simon teases and Bram laughs.

"I'm ticklish too, but I don't complain about it." Bram's grin is devilish to say the least.

"You nasty man."

"Technically, I'm still a boy."

"Yeah, for like twenty more days. The fact that you like to argue with me is on there, feisty." Simon smirks.

"I'm not--Fine." Bram pouts and Simon pulls him around to sit on his waist.

"You're really gonna pout because I called you feisty? You're a big baby and that's #13." Simon pets Bram's side, who stops pouting to giggle and squirm away.

"I knew you were a bad type of ticklish." Simon chuckles, pulling Bram down to kiss him.

"Your kisses were...#22?" Bram muses and Simon beams.

"Your kisses were #20," Simon beams, "I'm glad I'm a good kisser, this is my first time."

"Same. We have a lot of other firsts to get to."

"You are the literal definition of gross."

"We haven't been on a proper date yet, but yes, that's what I was talking about." Bram laughs and Simon squeaks, blushing.

"You tricked me!" He gasps and Bram laughs again.

"I didn't do anything to you. You're the nasty one in this relationship and that's #5." Bram places an affectionate kiss on his forehead. He trails down to the other's neck lovingly, leaving little kisses gently.

"Okay, well let's remember how you told Jacques that you wanted to have sex with him and didn't know who you were even talking to. Your dirtiness is #3, but let's meet in the middle at #4." Simon suggests weakly as he feels featherlike kisses become teeth against his skin. Bram chuckles into the hickey he leaves there and nods.

"That'a fair. Four sounds nice." He leaves another mark on Simon's collarbone. "There's no one here, so how about we get rid of one of our firsts and be able to add more stuff to our lists of admiration?"

"I love you."

"I adore you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They got cockblocked by Garrett and Nick. Also?? I've been imagining Garrett as Jeff from the 1st season of 13 Reasons Why (trash show, ik) this entire time and then I was watching Love, Simon again yesterday and now I feel ruined. #NotMyGarrett is in full effect.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, but not forced.


End file.
